


留低一分钟

by Uranusjy



Category: Actor RPF, Pop Music RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uranusjy/pseuds/Uranusjy
Summary: 校园AU。一颗水果糖kiss，好像有发生过。
Relationships: 忠李心口 - Relationship





	留低一分钟

**Author's Note:**

> 写于2020.4.12

0

先来介绍本文的主人公之一，Hacken Lee，乐仁书院读文科的中五生，学校足球队前锋和乐队主唱，还有他本人一定坚持要加上的一个没什么用的自封头衔——隔壁岳檀大学的Wynners乐队的主唱Alan Tam的头号fans。……当然，这些都不重要，重要的是，他感到自己被好朋友甩了。

1

未成年人（其实也还有相当一部分成年人）都爱讲：人生没有早恋是不完整的。中五啦，尚有一年才够得到成人的边角，尚有一年才有考大学的压力，拥挤校园里涌动着的都是青春的荷尔蒙，连女同桌给你捡支笔之后笑一笑都让人想入非非，实在没有不谈恋爱的道理。按理说Hacken条件不错，家境殷实，体育音乐俱佳，性格开朗，除了脸黑了点、嘴唇厚了一点之外，都算是一个大眼靓仔，可是来读了两年书，他将课余时间悉数交付给球队和乐队，玩得不亦乐乎，狐朋狗友交了一大群，就是没有爱情光顾过他。

本来，他真的不在意谈不谈恋爱这种事的，但是——但是如果你有一个谈恋爱的好朋友……情感就会微妙起来。

故事还是要从故事的另一位主人公，一位不愿透露姓名的好朋友Joey Luang说起。

2

说起Joey……Joey是个很有神秘感的人，具体可以体现在Hacken至今都不知道Joey到底是哪一年的生日。原因是某一次Hacken看到他的身份证上的年龄比自己大了三岁，吓了一跳，忍不住好奇心去问原因，然后听到了一个又悲惨又励志的穷小孩辍学三年赚钱养家的故事，从此心生敬畏，拍着胸脯一口一个“哥”叫起来，直到一个愚人节，Joey突然同他讲：“我有一个秘密告诉你——其实我比你还小一岁啊。”

“怎么可能啊！你难道不是比我还大三岁？”Hacken呆掉，本来就很大的眼睛又圆了一圈。这是课间时分，教室里人声喧沸，没有人注意两个男生会凑在一起说什么，Joey拉开他同桌的椅子坐到他身边，很严肃地看了看四周，才凑到他耳边说：“我的年龄是我阿妈虚报的啦，因为家里穷，她怕我上学年纪小被欺负。”

Hacken的表情已经从呆滞转到困惑，什么啊怎么就让你白当了我两年便宜哥哥？……等等，今天是不是愚人节来的？！他福至心灵，立马感觉自己找到了个中奥妙，转瞬又由困惑转向兴奋，忍不住叫起来：“哈我就知道你果真是愚人节骗我的啦！”

他音量键没收住，引来了不少人向这边行注目礼。Joey也呆滞了两秒，才向看热闹的人摆了摆手轰走，盯着眼前这个还在洋洋自得的人缓缓开口：“对，愚人节快乐，我来骗你的啦，但是我其实本来没有想骗你——所以，你猜我到底有没有在骗你呢？”

3

Hacken又一次没有猜出答案到底是什么，想问也来不及，因为Joey说完那句之后就打了上课铃。他纠结了整整一个上午，还是猜不透Joey讲的那句急口令到底是在骗他还是没在骗他，好容易捱到中午放学，他本想如往常一般拉上Joey同室友四人一齐去吃饭，却意外被告知Joey今日佳人有约。

“他同他的Alice——你知啦，就是那个Alice。”

喔，原来是她。Joey是戏剧社的成员，上个月他们刚排过Alice in Wonderland的舞台剧，Joey饰演的疯帽子，那个女仔饰演的就是女主角Alice，她好像不是文科生，是读商科的。Hacken去看过几次他们的彩排，还笑过Joey化的妆可以直接去开万圣节派对，然后差点被逼着化成小丑脸。可惜最终在学校公演的时候正逢岳檀大学开艺术节，他就翻墙溜去隔壁看了偶像的乐队展演，回来就错过了那场舞台剧。

原来真的有因戏生情这种东西啊？Hacken心不在焉地拿勺子戳着白米饭，左手托着腮，以一种扭曲脊柱的姿势歪在桌子上，一副食欲不振的样子，也不怎么参与大家的谈话。吃过一半，坐在对面的Dickson突然发问，Hacken，Joey上午到底骗了你什么啊？

Hacken先是“嗯”了一声，下意识就要说，忽然又怕万一是真的，Joey好像又说过这是个秘密……他随口说：“Joey说他追到了Alice，我以为他在骗我，可是现在看来像是真的咯？”

5

愚人节告白，确实很像Joey的风格，亦真亦假，时真时假，真真假假分不清，又加上他们好像是因戏生情，导致Hacken一开始吃瓜的时候怀疑自己吃到了假瓜。生日的事，他睡过一觉，忘却了；又过了几天想起来，也没了热情去问，毕竟和Joey讲话真的好烧脑，三不五时讲个冷笑话就算了，他有时候都拎不清对方在自言自语些什么。

但是接下来一周，狗粮的冲击还是让他这个单身狗受到了一万点的伤害。

要不是Joey谈了恋爱，他还不会意识到自己之前的一天里有几个小时是和Joey黏在一起的——先是早上起床时没有人一遍一遍不厌其烦地从六点叫到六点四十了，都是六点叫过一遍不起之后就走了，因为要去女生宿舍楼下等女朋友；一日三餐也几乎不同他一起吃，都是躲着教务主任偷偷同女朋友吃，他甚至还会看到相互喂饭的肉麻场面；晚自习想找人讲笑话也找不到人，放学回宿舍也不能一起走……这都不算什么，最重要的是，他居然还堵到两场kiss！

6

学校的开水房，一向是情侣重灾区。小小的一间房，一天里有大半时间都是蒸汽缭绕，一下课就挤满人，正好可以躲在角落里被掩饰着偷偷接个吻。早在Joey还没有脱单的时候，他们两个双双立下誓约：以后无论谈不谈恋爱，都绝不在水房伤害别人眼睛。现在可好，Hacken对着在角落里热吻的两个人翻了个白眼，忍住了想把Joey拉过来质疑他兄弟情谊的念头，装作没看见继续排队接水。

7

第二次看见还是在开水房，Hacken觉得真的不能忍了。

8

乐仁书院是寄宿制，但双周都允许回家一次。Hacken每次都回家，而Joey不会，因为要省往来路费，除非有要紧事要回家办，他几乎一学期都会在学校里住着，每次Hacken回家也会惦记他，会叫妈妈多买点零食，等回学校给好友分享。双周周末的时候放学早，大多数人都在宿舍里收拾行李，而Joey就会坐在床上看书。

Hacken正在与塞不进箱子的四双球鞋搏斗，想用力又怕弄坏鞋子，但是不用力又塞不进去，折腾半天还是无果，干脆坐在地上生会儿气再说。他刚坐下没喘两口气，身后一阵窸窣声传来，他抬起头就看见Joey站在他身后，皱着眉头问：“你拿这么多鞋干吗啊？就回去一天半，穿不到啊。”

“喏，我因为这周加了一场足球赛啊，踢得好脏，我不能接受它不被刷。”Hacken随便拎起一只给他看，鞋底的鞋钉确乎都还沾着泥，白色的鞋面更是不见真容。

Joey蹲下来，同他平视，“那也不见你平常刷鞋？”

“平常哪有时间嘛……”

Joey看看他，又站起来，不知从哪里翻找了半天，Hacken伸长了脖子看他，最后看到他拿了一堆卷子来，三下五除二卷起来塞进球鞋里，念念叨叨的：“废卷子也没有用了，你把它往鞋里塞一下，有东西撑住，鞋就不会变形。”

“噢……”

“两只鞋对起来放，节省空间。”Joey说着说着就开始上手，三下五除二，四双鞋堪堪码齐在箱子里。

“欸？！”

“会了吗？”Joey看他一副少爷仔的样子，又好气又好笑。

9

回南天一直还没走。窗边蔷薇，窗里琉璃，密布水汽。

下雨就会堵车，Hacken打了个公话回来，得知老豆可能要晚一个小时才能来接他。宿舍里已经走得只剩他和Joey。本来Joey打算早去食堂吃饭再回教室上自习，架不住Hacken央求他在宿舍里陪自己，理由就是Hacken不喜欢下雨天……少爷仔啊，真的是少爷仔。

仿佛是从时间的洪流里偷来的一个下午，竟然无事可做。书也是看不成了的，因为屋外下雨，天太阴，而宿管还没有拉电闸，宿舍的灯也打不开。两个男仔躺在一张床上，床太小，只好肩挨肩，手臂贴手臂。Hacken躺了一会儿，忽然想起来兜里还有两块水果糖，便一人一个分了吃了，顺便问他：“你刚才在看什么书？”

Joey看了一眼晾在桌子上的书，答：“Alice in Wonderland。”

“……你真的很喜欢她吗？”

“嗯？先答个问题，Why is a raven like a writing-desk？”

“又来？我知啦，note的双关语嘛，Because it can produce a few notes！”

“恭喜你，你又答错了。”

10

“……所以是什么？？”

“我不知道啊。”

“……”

“这本来就是个没有定论的问题嘛。”

“没有定论你还要问？”

“多听个答案嘛。”

“……痴线啦你！”

“我知你晚自习没有烂gag听很无聊啦，我补给你一个不好吗？”

11

Hacken于是终于想起来，自己还有一番正义的谴责没有说。他义正词严地讲：“我已经看到你和你的Alice在开水房kiss过好几次了！有意思吗！有什么好的啊？”

Joey眨眨眼，笑嘻嘻地讲：“你没试过，怎么知道？”

怎么感觉被小看了啊？真的被小看了吧！Hacken被气到，窗外疾风骤雨，窗里昏天黑地，他平白生出一份不服气来，硬是侧过身去，啄了一下对方的嘴唇。Joey好像瞬间被施了定身术一样，愣了一会儿，才又说：“这样不算啊？你不会kiss……”

然后他陷入一个带着水果糖味道的，甜蜜的，青涩的吻。主动的人的确不懂什么叫kiss，只知紧贴着双唇，看起来极其滑稽。他早就心如擂鼓，却不敢急喘，硬生生憋着一口气，试探着转过一个角度，更贴合地吻下去，甚至试着伸出舌尖，去撬开冲动者的牙关，让他知道什么才叫kiss。Hacken从一开始的不服气，已经变得脑中一片空白，甚至连雨声也不见了，只能听见两个人粗重的呼吸声。他甚至不记得Joey什么时候坐了起来，也不记得他们如何自然而然地拥抱在一起，只记得两颗糖的香气一起混在口腔里，一个是青柠，一个是蜜桃。

不知多久，忽然一阵嗡嗡的电流声，顶灯一下子亮了，白炽灯的强光在瞬间充斥在整个房间里，也把两个人照醒了。

12

留多一分钟，留多一分钟。未觉茶变冻，未怕风吹送。谁会介意这短暂失控，横竖只想抱拥。

13

灯一亮，他们就不约而同地分开了，然而各自的形状，实在有些惨不忍睹——且不论嘴唇怎样红肿，只是涎水就够叫人抓狂。Hacken从喘息中回回神，羞得要下床去找纸来擦，却在刚动身的一刹那就僵得不能动。

Joey问他：“你怎么了？”

答：腿麻了。

“腿麻？我也腿麻，你只能等它自己好，别无他法。”

14

口头威胁：此后一万年，查无此这下午。


End file.
